And Always Shall Be
by Casteline
Summary: 10 Kirk/Spock drabbles. Enjoy.


**Challenge**:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. Songs belong to Papa Roach, Flyleaf, Avril Lavigne, Trapt, Hannah Montana, Lifehouse, Nickelback, The Calling, Red, and Miranda Cosgrove

None of the stories are directly related, just random Kirk/Spock goodness

* * *

**And Always Shall Be**

1. **Last Resort **by Papa Roach

_**It all started when I lost my mother**__**  
**__**No love for myself**__**  
**__**And no love for another**__**  
**__**Searching to find a love up on a higher level**__**  
**__**Finding nothing but questions and devils**_

Loosing his planet, his mother, everything he'd ever known…

Kirk was wrong. He did care. He cared for his mother. He loved her. Loved her more than he'd ever loved anything.

And loosing her hurt.

Maybe Kirk was the only one who could relate. After all, he'd lost his father.

But that was different. Kirk was born only moments before his father died. He didn't remember.

Spock had been raised by his mother. She was the only one to ever show compassion toward him.

Loosing her hurt. It hurt him more than Kirk would ever be able to understand

2. **Perfect**by Flyleaf

_**All my efforts to clean me  
Leave me putrid and filthy  
And how can you look at me  
When I can't stand myself**_

Kirk didn't really understand it sometimes.

Come to think of it, he never really understood it.

He watches as Spock sleeps next to him. Cute.

And when the hell had that happened? When had he started using adjectives like 'cute'?

Since he started sleeping with Spock. Frequently.

Since he'd started sleeping with Spock, and no one else.

That wasn't what bothered him though. Not that he was sleeping with a man (cause it wasn't the first time). Not that he was sleeping with his first officer (even though it may have been against Starfleet regulation). Not that he was sleeping with a Vulcan (between the pointy ears and the slightly green skin, he really couldn't help himself, now could he).

What he truly didn't get, was what on Earth Spock saw in him…

3. **Hot**by Avril Lavigne

_**I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out**_

Some days, when not much was happening, Jim had nothing to do but sit on the Bridge stargazing. (Though he also may have had some paperwork to get to).

Or, that's what he told people when they asked why he sat there, clearing nothing productive (mostly it was Uhura who pointed this out).

Really he was plotting out all the was he could get Spock to follow him into a nearby supply closet or empty turbolift and do dirty, dirty things to him.

**4. Who's Going Home with You Tonight **by Trapt

_**There's no one around who picks me up when I'm down, Like you do  
(Why can't I hold on?)  
And when you can't hear a sound will the silence melt you too?  
Who's going home with you tonight?  
Was it real or am I part of your collection?**_

Spock's never quite felt like he does with Jim. When he was with Nyota, he hardly felt a thing. Every well built Vulcan wall was kept firmly in place constantly. His relationship with her may as well have been completely platonic.

But with Jim, every one of those walls had somehow come crashing down. Spock was bursting with emotion when they were together.

And when they were together, it was a good thing. Human emotions weren't such a bad thing.

But when they weren't together, the pain of Human emotions overwhelmed him. Because he knew that when they weren't together, Jim was with someone else.

5. **One in a Million **by Hannah Montana

_**They say that good things take time**__**  
**__**But really great things happen**__**  
**__**in a blink of an eye**_

Jim thinks that the friendship between himself and Spock in the alternate timeline must have taken forever. It must have been something they had to work at before it bacme what it was.

Jim wonders if things will ever happen like that in his timeline. It feels like he and Spock will never be friends, like they're never going to stop hating each other.

Until he finds himself in Spock's quarters, their faces pressed together, hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Maybe friendship would take time.

But this was better.

6. **Breathing **by Lifehouse

_**'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to  
Sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be, yeah...  
Where I wanna be...**_

Jim crawls into the bed softly and places a light kiss on his partners cheek.

Spock is staring out the window, watching the stars fly by. He doesn't acknowledge Jim's presence.

"You want me to leave?" Jim asked softly.

Spock is unresponsive and Jim kinda thinks he just needs to be alone, so he slides back out of the bed.

But before he can move any further, he feels Spock's hand wrap around his wrist.

Jim smiles sadly and crawls back in, wrapping and arm around Spock's waist as the Vulcan thinks about the fact that exactly one year before, his mother died.

7. **If Everyone Cared **by Nickelback

_**And as we lie beneath the stars**__**  
**__**We realize how small we are**__**  
**__**If they could love like you and me**__**  
**__**Imagine what the world could be**_

Spock wrapped his arms tenderly around Jim from behind as they watched the stars fly by the expansive window.

"You okay?" Jim asked quietly.

"I am sufficient."

"But are you okay?"

"I am accustomed to it."

Jim pulled away and spun around to face Spock.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"As a child, may of the other Vulcan children taunted me because of my Human heritage. Their words do not harm me."

"How about their fists? Do their fists not harm you? Looks like you're eye is still bleeding."

"As I said, I am sufficient."

"Gonna kill those good for nothing Vulcans if I ever see 'em again," Jim muttered under his breath, leaning back into Spock's arms.

8. **Wherever You Will Go **by The Calling

_**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own**_

Kirk often wonders what will happen when he dies. He lies awake, Spock mere inches away, wondering what Spock will do when he's gone. Spock's going to live far longer than Kirk will, and both are completely aware of this.

Jim wonders if he'll move on, if he'll find someone new. He wonder's if she'll be pretty.

If he does move on, Jim hopes it'll be with a woman, 'cause something about the idea of Spock with another man really bothers him.

It's a long way off, though, Jim hopes. Spock tells him not to worry about it.

But Spock doesn't tell him that he worries about it too.

9. **Pieces **by Red

_**Then I see your face,  
I know I'm finally yours.  
I find everything,  
I thought I lost before.  
You call my name,  
I come to you in pieces,  
So you can make me whole...**_

Spock grasps tightly at his relationships with Jim. It isn't easy for him to reveal his emotions, isn't easy for him to express what he's feeling.

He grasps desperately at the bits and pieces of their relationship, hoping to keep hold. He worries that Jim will run away from him, because that's what Jim does and Spock has no way of expressing just how much he cares for him. He doesn't know how.

"I was thinking we could head down to the Earth later," Jim says over dinner one night. "Take some shore leave; see some sights while repairs are underway."

Spock looks up from his meal and into Kirks eyes.

Maybe he has nothing to worry about.

10. **About You Now **by Miranda Cosgrove

_**Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should've been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was nothin' to compare to**_

Jim knows when he's really screwed up. It's usually pretty hard to miss. People yelling at him, giving him dirty looks (and not the good kind). Hell, they even called an assembly just to discuss his big screw up.

This time there weren't a lot of people around to witness his screw up. In fact, there was only one. The only one that mattered.

There weren't explosions and yelling and angry passersby. Just Spock. Just Spock and the little bits of hurt that seeped through. Just Spock and his pain and Jim and how much he really hated himself right then**.**


End file.
